Sound the Bugle
by Orinjambie
Summary: A short story from the Chrome Shell universe about a girl who loses her twin sister for the second in her life. But even for her there is a silver lining behind every storm cloud.


Hey guys I want to explain what you are about to read. No I won't add spoilers so don't worry. I want to clarify that this particular short is from a D&D campaign that is based in the Chrome Shell world. There is a totally different story line and characters going on here. For example, Sila (my D&D character) has a twin sister named Alyss whom dissapeared for quite some time. Figuring she was dead Sila left her home city and came to a new city where the story kicks off. She meets a fiery girl named Rose (another player character) and joins her squad. From here they meet many wonderful people who they befriend, and in some cases fall in love with, and in some cases lose. This campaign has been going for a while and a lot of character development was put into it. It's very dramatic and our DM is not afraid to let anyone die, making it all the more dramatic and exciting. If you guys like I could type it up ;) I'm kinda itching to but I don't want to if there's no interest in it.

If I do type it up this little short will give some spoilers but hopefully nothing too bad. And also just to let you guys know this doesn't actually happen (and hopefully never will because I will quiet honestly cry if Alyss dies) it's just something that I wrote out to get it out of my head.

Disclaimers~ Sila did not actually write this song, I added that bit for the stories sake because the wonderful Bryan Adams does not exist here.  
Chrome Shell Regios belongs to it's respective owners and only the storyline and the characters belong to our wonderful DM.

And now with out further ado! Enjoy *bows*

* * *

**"**_**Sound the bugle now...  
Play it just for me...**_**."**

Sila dangled her legs over the roof's edge. Four stories below the ground spread out, beckoning her to come down. Alyss looked up, her sad smile reminding Sila all the more of what happened. The woman's short red hair didn't stir in the soft breeze that blew.

**"As the seasons change, remember how I used to be...  
Now I can't go on,  
I can't even start..."**

Two weeks before, Alyss had died in Sila's arms. Her injuries from the battle had been too great. Six broken ribs and both lungs had been punctured. Her spine almost broke from the sudden blow, and beneath all the layers of leather and cloth she always wore, her skin had been charred and burnt. Despite everything Sila did, her sister had still died.

**"I got nothing left... just an empty heart."**

"Something you wrote?" a voice asked. It was the voice of someone Sila once knew but hadn't seen in what seemed forever. Sila didn't turn as she nodded. The voice was silent for a moment, as if unsure how to go on, before asking, "Kelsir was your sister wasn't she."  
Again Sila nodded, "She was forty seconds older than me. Twins..."  
"I'm sorry..."

**"I'm a soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight...  
There's nothing more for me, lead me away...**

**Or leave me lying here..."**

"I understand it's hard to lose someone-"  
Sila laughed bitterly and stood so she could look Reese in the eye.  
"Do you have any siblings, Reese? A twin perhaps?" Reese looked at the redhead silently, waiting for her to finish. "I thought so... When we were eight Alyss disappeared in the night. Our parents didn't realize she was gone until I came down asking where Alyss was, tears in my eyes, because I knew she was gone. They searched for her for three long years after which they gave up and declared her dead. Mom and Dad arranged for an empty funeral that I refused to go to. I refused to believe she was dead and that belief was the only thing keeping me alive."

**"Sound the bugle now...  
Tell them I don't care.  
There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere"**

"Everyday I went to the park where we played. I would sit in our secret place overlooking the city and wait for her to appear. For eight years I held onto the vain hope that she would come back home. Walk in through the front door, alive and well. Finally, I let go and came to the academy. I wanted to move on... and for a little while I thought I might be able to. I met Rose on the transport here and through her I met King and Metzi. The Twins, and Seth, and L. It's kinda funny, when I first met the Twins I didn't like them. Because I was jealous that they still had each other when I was left alone with no one...But then I started to get to know them and they reminded me so much of myself and Alyss I couldn't hate them. Now I hope for the best... that they never have to feel what I felt and feel now...

"It's really not easy to lose someone that close to you. You've met them, you know how they always stick together no matter what. And when they're apart all they can focus on is getting back to the other. It was like that for me and Aly." Sila smiled at the use of her sister's nickname. Alyss always said she didn't like it but Sila knew better because when it came down to it, she was the only one who could call her Aly.

"I hated Kelsir at first. He infuriated me with the way he always smirked at me behind the mask after slicing Pepsi in half. After the first time it became something of a greeting for him. And then when I actually fought her and broke her mask...and saw it was her I couldn't believe it. After twelve years my sister came back from her empty grave. I didn't care that she was on the Empire's side, I didn't care that she was the one slicing my cat in half, I needed to talk to her. To see her face to face again.  
"She was the one who convinced me to join the Empires. To join the Haze Killers. She was my reason. For everything... call me selfish if you want. It doesn't matter anymore." tears welled up, burning Sila's eyes as she quickly scrubbed them away.

**"Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark...  
Lay down... decided not to go on..."**

"Would you let yourself fall?" Reese asked glancing at the ledge from which Sila stood not even a foot away.  
"'I got nothing left, just an empty heart.'" she quoted looking down. "I want you to imagine a piece of you that you hold dear, a piece of you that's worth more than your own life. Imagine it withering away and dying but still remaining a piece of you. You can't cut it away or forget it's there no matter how hard you may try. Now imagine a mother's grief when she holds her baby, once laughing and so full of life, now dead in her arms. Imagine her grief and your own and you might begin to understand.

"Alyss was my reason for everything at first. Then I met Rose and King and everyone else in my squad. I met so many amazing people during my time at the academy and from them I learned how to be strong. It's not just a physical thing... and I guess I've never been strong enough. Everyone, Rose, King, L, Red, Seth, Cain, the Twins, Sophie, Metzi, Anna Graham... they're all dead to me.

"Rose would never forgive me for betraying her... King is with the rebellion now, and you..." Sila choked a little, her voice cracking as she looked up, "You won't even look at me with scampering away. You ask if I would let myself fall. I would. And will. But the question is will you reach out to catch me?"

Sila turned, stepping forward as she did so. Her foot hovered over nothing for a heartbeat before her body plummeted down. Pure terror filled her for a second as she fell. And then her body slammed against the wall, a strong hand gripped her wrist. Sila looked down at her dangling feet, her gaze moving to the wall and following it uptoReese's grim face. She smiled softly,

"Here's your chance to be rid of a liability, Reese. I won't be mad if you let go..."  
Something flashed in the man's eyes and he hauled her up. As her feet touched solid ground Sila stumped forward, on instinct, into Reese. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close.

**"Then on from high, somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls, remember who you are  
If you lose yourself your courage soon will follow."**

"Of course I'll catch you, idiot. You're a liability because I love you." Reese stopped and breathed deeply, Sila stood frozen in his arms, her eyes wide. "Let me be your light in the dark...

**"So be strong tonight...  
Remember who you are."**

"Let me be your reason to live."

* * *

Sad yes? Brought tears to your eyes? It brought them to mine and my dear friend Rose. So! Tell me what you think and if you would like to hear more about Sila, Rose, Reese, and all the others mentioned, and those who weren't mentioned ;), let me know and I will gladly type it up! A warning though I will have no qualms with making any who read it, cry. We cried and so shall you.


End file.
